Counterplay
by Divinia Serit
Summary: Cho/Lisbon Friendship. Written for the Mentalist bb community's Reverse Big Bang. Art by Agent ERA. "Now, Cho was standing outside her front door wondering how to explain that he had made a mess of his life and career. She knew something was wrong, but he couldn't confide in her. Not this. Not since Jane." COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Counterplay  
Author: Divinia Serit  
Rating: T  
Art Collaboration with Agent_ERA

A/N: For the Mentalist_bb Reverse Big Bang Challenge on LiveJournal.

This story is complete! Woohoo! It's 7 chapters long, and I'll be posting a chapter every day. To see the beautiful artwork agent_era made to accompany this story please look it up on LJ community, or search for snowbunny91 on DeviantArt. I'll also link to it in my profile!

She did such an awesome job!

* * *

**Counterplay: In chess; Active maneuvering by the player in an inferior or defensive position.**

"_Courage is not simply one of the virtues, but the form of every virtue at the testing point."  
-C.S. Lewis_

Chapter 1

Kimball Cho knew she was aware of his presence. He had seen a shadow hover at the living room window some twenty minutes ago, before eventually flicking on the porch light. He appreciated her patience. Instead, he continued to drum his fingers along the leather rim of the steering wheel while occasionally glancing at her house. The light remained on. His gaze returned to the dark, night sky in front of him. A few street lights dotted the road and cast shadows along the perfectly manicured lawns and meandering sidewalk. It was a nice neighborhood- family oriented with a mix of single professionals who wanted the normalcy of suburban America. He glanced at her door once more, and swallowed. Moving slowly, he opened the car door and stepped out.

It wasn't the first time he had been to her house. Contrary to popular belief, Teresa Lisbon hadn't been solely focused on her career and Patrick Jane until trouble started piling up in unmanageable heaps. Not that he could blame her. Jane did require an extraordinary amount of focus. And although he tried, he couldn't help but feel a small bit of resentment at the consultant's careless treatment of the petite senior agent. Before Patrick Jane entered the picture, he had been several times. The first time she needed help unpacking and assembling new furniture. The second time her old SUV refused to start. He often house sat- collecting her mail and watering the plants- when she needed to take care of family business.

He had known Lisbon for over six years, and although she had always been a work-a-haulic, she was unquestionably loyal to her friends even though she held them all at arm's length. He had taken pride in the fact that she felt comfortable treating him as an equal; giving him a chance despite his background. Others had told her to pass up his application- that a former gang member would only cause her grief and would stab her in the back if a situation arose. Instead, she stood up for a man she didn't know and had taken him under her wing. She had been his mentor, and then became his friend. Both of them felt different from the other agents- traumatic pasts were difficult to overcome. But she understood his need for silence. He owed his entire career to her.

Now, he was standing outside her front door wondering how to explain that he had made a mess of his life and career. Earlier, she had softly pressed him for information, and he could easily see the concern in her eyes. She knew something was wrong, but he couldn't confide in her. Not this. Everyone knew she had a sore spot for addictions. He couldn't disappoint her after everything that had happened with Jane. He knew she was hurt by his abrupt dismissal, and they both knew he was lying. There was a time when he would have shared this secret and she would have helped him work things out. She had always told him that no matter what happened, she would always be there for him. But not now. Not since Jane.

But now he had no choice. He just hoped it wasn't too late to salvage their friendship.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Lisbon stepped onto her doorstep clad in a bathrobe. Her hair was twisted up in some sort of messy bun, and she squinted at him in concern. That's when he realized how much time had passed since he first parked in front of her house. She cocked her head to the side, and then opened the door wider. Turning, it was implied he follow her, and he shut the door behind him. She silently walked through the entry and turned on a small lamp beside the couch. Yawning, she met Cho's gaze.

"Tea?"

"Sure," he responded.

"Hmmm, I think I have Oolong, Darjeeling, and good 'ole Lipton." She shot him a half smile.

"Oolong's fine."

"Honey?"

"Please."

She nodded and padded into the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, he let out a soft sigh and sunk onto her couch. Slowing his breathing, he let his eyes wander around the room. Nothing had changed in months other than a new stack of mail and a few less boxes. The familiarity made him smile. He had always been able to depend on her. He just hoped that what he was about to tell her wouldn't change her opinion too much. He could handle the possible repercussions to his career, but the thought of disappointing the one person who had always believed in him was too much. Leaning his head back against the cushion, he closed his eyes and waited for her to return.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Teresa Lisbon wasn't a fool. She had known for a few months that something was bothering her second in command. Not that it had affected his work. It was the little things. At first, he seemed happier, lighter. She had learned to read the way he carried himself and to judge the abruptness of his replies. She was happy for him, especially after Elise. She'd had an inkling of what might have been going on, but she didn't want to know and she wasn't going to speculate. As time passed he became more sullen and withdrawn. He continued to keep Van Pelt at a distance and wasn't quite as willing to jump into Jane's harebrained schemes as quickly as he once had. She knew something was going on, but she also knew she wouldn't get anything from him if she pushed.

She assumed he'd show up in her office one day, and he had, but even then, he still couldn't confide in her. That one moment made her stop and think. She had always prided herself on the fact that she was there for her team. She wanted them to be open with her. Before Jane entered the picture, Cho had been the closest thing she could call a friend. But somewhere along the last four years, dynamics had shifted and Jane slipped in beside her. It made her feel guilty that she allowed so much of her attention to be focused on the consultant. She promised herself she would take more interest in the well being of the other members of her team now that he had left. It was clear they would follow her into the black and back, but now she needed to regain their trust. She owed them.

All in all, she wasn't completely surprised that Cho had shown up in front of her house at eleven at night. She was heading to her bedroom when she noticed the glimmer of headlights bouncing across the wall. Her hand hovered where her holster normally was before she remembered she had taken her gun off for the night. Peaking out the blinds, she recognized his car immediately, and prepared to wait. The one thing she wasn't prepared for was how ragged he appeared. Kimball Cho wasn't devoid of emotion. Like her, he had once learned that emotions were a liability, only he had been able to hide them. To see such a large crack in his façade was unnerving, and she prayed he would finally tell her what problem was plaguing him.

Walking back into the living, she set two steaming cups of tea on the coffee table. Sliding onto the other side of the couch, she curled her legs beneath her as his eyes flickered open. He nodded his thanks for the tea, and she knew he was grateful to have something to keep his hands busy as he grasped the cup tightly. She had learned long ago that when Cho was extremely agitated, his hands fidgeted. She hadn't seen him this worked up in quite some time. It made her nervous. She pulled the fleece blanket from the arm of the couch and tucked it around her, snuggling into its warmth. She reached for her tea, and met his gaze- silently urging him to begin. Inhaling the pleasant aroma of her Oolong, she took a small sip and watched as he weighed his words.

"Kimball," she paused. "What is it?"

"It's my own fault, but I never expected this to happen," he started slowly.

She furrowed her brow.

"Red John contacted me."


	2. Chapter 2

A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story! Please let me know what you think! And don't forget to go check out the wonderful accompanying artwork that Agent_Era created! It really highlights the story! You can find the link to it on my profile!

Thanks to my anonymous reviewer, tromana, and twilightlover-carlisleandesme for reviewing the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

_Earlier that week-_

He had been staring at the same page for over twenty minutes. The book was heavy in his hands; the pages clean and crisp. With a sigh, he marked the page and closed the cover. He took a moment to glance around the bullpen to see if anyone had noticed his lapse of concentration. As usual, no one else was paying any attention. That seemed to be the norm now that Jane was gone. Cho's eyes flickered over to the couch before naturally bouncing across to Lisbon's office. She was hunched over her desk, her chin resting on one of her hands as she flipped through a growing stack of papers. Her face looked drawn- tense- and it was obvious she had lost weight. Not that he'd dare to mention it.

Pushing the book to the corner of his desk, he rummaged around for some change before heading to the coffee cart outside. It was a surprisingly cool day- a storm front must be coming through. Waiting in line, he let out a heavy sigh as thoughts of his recent actions consumed him. He was cracking. He had been so careful the last few years to build a calm and cool reputation. He knew the other agents thought he was cold, emotionless, but he didn't care. The façade served him well and kept people from prying. But now, he felt like he was spinning out of control. The life he'd painstakingly built was on the verge of collapse and all because he'd made some stupid, emotional decision. Summer made him feel alive in a way he hadn't felt since the Playboys. He'd thought he could handle it. He was wrong. And that decision almost cost Rigsby his life.

"Agent Cho?"

He shook his head and looked up to where the barista was waiting patiently. Ignoring the grumbling of the people behind him, he stepped forward and ordered two lattes and a raspberry filled pastry.

"Agent Lisbon hasn't been eating again, I see," the man said with a wry smile.

"What do you mean?"

"That consultant of yours used to come down here at this time and order something very similar. I figured, since he's no longer around, someone would take up the task."

Cho just nodded his thanks, but before he could step away, the man called out once more.

"Agent Cho- there's other jobs that need to be done too. Be careful. You never know who might be watching."

The man shifted his eyes slightly in a move that would be pleasing to a conspiracy theorist. He smiled once more, and Cho turned away with a shake of his head. The guy had always been a little nutty. Cho supposed working in front of a government building and serving people with guns would make anyone a little paranoid. Shrugging off the strange comment, he headed back upstairs and rapped softly on Lisbon's door. She looked up, her eyes weary, and smiled when he put the pastry and one of the lattes on her desk. She immediately took a long swallow of the caffeinated beverage and motioned towards the couch. He paused, and then sat down, while she nibbled on the pastry.

"I didn't even realize how hungry I was until you walked in," she said with a sardonic smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he responded. He gestured to the files in front of her. "Any luck?"

"No," she grumbled as a dark look passed over her features. "I can't seem to find any connections between the victims, and Grace has exhausted her online search options. Unless someone can pull a wild thread out of this mess like-" she paused, and swallowed hard. "Unless someone else can find a connection, we're out of leads."

"We solved cases without Jane before, boss," Cho said quietly. "We can do it again."

Cho met her gaze and she sharply nodded unable to find her voice. They sat in silence, sipping coffee. When she turned back to him, he caught a glimpse of despair in her eyes before they hardened to resolved steel.

"We can, and we will," she said firmly.

Cho stood and threw the empty cup away in the trash can by her desk and headed back to his desk. When he passed by Van Pelt's desk, she turned and looked at him.

"How's she doing?" she asked worriedly.

"Fine," he responded. "We just need to make sure she goes home at a decent hour tonight."

The redhead nodded, pleased to be given a task. It was easy to see how upset the younger woman had been by Jane's actions, especially in regards to her boss. Van Pelt was a 'fixer' and she was eager to find some way to help Lisbon shoulder the burden. Cho wondered if Lisbon realized how much the young agent looked up to her, and decided she probably didn't. Teresa Lisbon could be relatively blind when it came to her own self-worth. She wouldn't understand why she had been chosen as a role model, she would only see the flaws that she wouldn't want others to notice.

Cho rubbed his temples and ignored another glance from Van Pelt. He refused to take another pain killer after flushing the rest of the pills. He'd find another way to deal with the pain. He made a mental note to call the doctor when he got home, and see if they could suggest any alternative forms of pain relief. At least Rigsby was out today. He couldn't handle questions from both of them at the moment. The rest of the afternoon passed like the morning had: quiet, uneventful, and somewhat boring. Lisbon had found a possible lead and sent Van Pelt to go collect information from another department. By dinner time, Van Pelt shot him a look that said she was clearly aware he wasn't feeling well and that she'd take care of Lisbon. With a thankful nod, he told her goodbye, and headed down to his car.

Fumbling for his keys, he groaned when they fell to the pavement. Stretching down to get them, he almost missed the small piece of folded paper that was stuck under his windshield wiper. Assuming it was a flyer, he threw it and his wallet in the passenger seat before starting the engine. Halfway home, it dawned on him that nothing had been left on any of the other cars in the vicinity. Shooting the paper a sideways glance, he pressed a little bit harder on the gas pedal as a general feeling of unease swept over him. Pulling into his parking space, he turned off the car before giving the paper his full attention. He unfolded it carefully, the blocked print standing out against the clean, white paper.

_Kimball,_

_I have a proposition for you. My colleague is waiting for you inside, and you know what they say about not shooting the messenger. I suggest you obey the old adage. You'll understand soon._

It was signed with a blood-red smiley face.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to admit- this was one of my favorite chapters to write. It actually may be one of the most entertaining things I've written recently- at least for me! Hahahaha. I can hear it perfectly in my head which makes it even better ;) I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do!

Happy 4th of July, my fellow Americans! Hope y'all had as much fun lighting things on fire as I did! ;)

Thanks to TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The coffee cart man was sitting on his couch. Cho cursed himself for his lack of foresight. It had been so obvious, and yet he didn't even know the man's name despite the almost daily interaction. Of course, the man sitting in front of him knew much more about him. Not only because of Red John, but because people tend to trust people they see every day. This man had been privy to multiple private discussions from those waiting in line, bits and pieces from a simple 'How was your day?', and even the comings and goings of the agents' schedules in the building across the street. It was ingenious. No one would suspect him, and he could move around invisible.

With a heavy sigh, Cho clenched the weapon he had un-holstered earlier, and shut the front door. His eyes scanned the room for any signs of tampering, but nothing was amiss. The man on the sofa continued to grin while Cho quietly walked forward. On edge, he stopped and kept his face impassive. The man didn't flinch. Both men sat in silence unsure of how much time had passed. Eventually, the man started to shake. His shake became a chuckle, and eventually morphed into a full-fledged laugh. Cho tightened his grip on his gun.

"You're just as good as the rumors that precede you, Agent Cho. I'm impressed."

Cho remained blank and silently cataloged every nuance of the man's speech. He was surprisingly well-spoken despite his appearance.

"Excuse my rudeness, and allow me to introduce myself. My name is James, and as I'm sure you know, I've been manning the coffee cart for the past four years." He giggled, high pitched and almost girlish. "Manning- such a comical word. Does a hound man the back door? Perhaps, but he _is_ dogged in the attempt!"

He laughed again, pleased with his intricate word play. Suddenly the smile disappeared from his face, and he narrowed his gaze.

"You do know why I'm here, don't you Kimball?"

Cho frowned at the swift change in mood. The man was obviously a little unstable. And in his line of work, he had seen too often where instability led to unpredictability. It was dangerous.

"Red John."

"Ever to the point, my friend. Ever to the point," he muttered more to himself. He grinned again.

"Red John. It's always about Red John. Then again, everyone needs a villain. Story Building 101. The caped crusader, the devious mastermind with his lowly henchmen. The damsel in distress-" he paused. "And how is dear sweet Teresa?"

Cho grit his teeth at the gleam in James's eye. He knew the other man was enjoying the push and pull, hoping for a reaction. He refused to give in.

"No matter. I'm sure she's being a predictable female- haggard and heartbroken, keeping it all to herself. She's closing herself off-shutting the blinds to her office, no more carefree interaction with the others. Routinely staying late, all alone in that big empty building. Hopefully, there won't be any acci_dents_-"

James practically sang the last word. Cho forced himself to relax even though he knew his knuckles had turned white from the fist he had made. He weighed the options and was positive there was more to this visit than a simple verbal threat. In all honesty, he was more worried for Lisbon's sake than his own. His fingers itched towards the cell phone in his pants' pocket. Unfortunately, there was no way to make that sort of move without alerting the man across from him.

"What do you want?" Cho asked softly.

"For you to have a seat, of course! You look so very uncomfortable, Special Agent Kimball Cho. Far too tense."

James grinned, his eyes dancing. With a calmness he didn't know he possessed, Cho sank into the armchair next to him, and tried to appear comfortable.

"And?" he questioned bluntly.

James burst into peals of laughter. The laughter stopped as soon as it had begun. It was unnerving. James leaned forward.

"Do you play chess?" he whispered as if sharing a great secret.

Cho raised an eyebrow, and James clapped his hands together. The sound echoed in the empty house.

"Of course you do. Strategy and knowledge. Strike and counter. Sacrifice for the greater good. The game of kings!" He paused dramatically. "You've been naughty, Agent Cho. Whores and drugs- nearly killing your partner…"

"What do you want?" Cho asked again, refusing to acknowledge the accusations. "Why shouldn't I just take you in right now?"

"Because then the whole game falls apart much too soon. And you will lose, Kimball. The CBI will all lose. And _this_ is Red John's move: Be a pawn, Kimball."

James stopped and leaned forward once more. His gaze was intent on Cho's own. He sighed heavily, and leaned back against the couch, while Cho watched in confusion. The words were twisting in his head, and the shadows were dancing across the floor. His mind was torn in too many directions- useless from the lack of a proper night's rest.

"Why are you all so STUPID?" James shouted, his voice ringing throughout the living room. "Be a pawn for Red John, sacrifice yourself, or he'll go after the Queen. She's exceptionally vulnerable right now. And with her King in a bind, the game can come to a quick end. And so will your career."

The threat hung ominously, and Cho felt a headache building behind his eyes. The men continued to stare at each other, and a smile played across James's face. Cho needed time to think. Too much was at stake for him to make a rash decision.

"Aren't you just a pawn too?" Cho asked, pulling the conversation in a different direction.

"Perhaps, I was once in your position, Kimball. Maybe my choice was to help continue the game," he replied with a brief hesitation.

Jumping to his feet, he brushed his hands across his slacks, and stretched. Cho watched him mutely, his finger hovering on the trigger of his Glock. He watched as James made a show of yawning, before heading to the door. The man stopped, and turned back towards him, his hand resting gently on the doorknob. Cho watched him warily, his expression forever stoic.

"It's your move, Agent Cho. Try and choose wisely."

James smiled, and disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to TwilightLover, Tromana, and Kaoh for reviewing the last chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_~Present Day~_

Teresa Lisbon sat in stunned silence as her second in command said more to her now than he had in the entire time she'd known him. Her head was reeling and she knew her face was expressing a myriad of emotions as she fought to comprehend everything Cho was telling her. She knew things were bad, but she felt even guiltier from the fact that Cho didn't feel comfortable letting her in before it reached this level. Jane had made a mess of things, she mused. She couldn't even manage her own life, let alone notice what was happening in front of her nose with one of her closest friends. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Looking up, she noticed Cho was mutely staring at her, and she could clearly see the wariness in his gaze.

"Let me get his straight," she said slowly as Cho braced himself for a dressing down and prepared himself to ready his resignation.

"James, the coffee cart guy, is a lunatic minion for Red John who's had access to all of us for the past four years, and delivered a message blackmailing you into his service at the cost of my life or your job?"

Cho was mildly impressed with her succinct way of wrapping up the turn of events in his life into a simple sentence. Granted, it was a compound sentence, but a sentence nevertheless. He nodded, and waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he questioned, confusion showing for once on his face.

"Well, now do we let you become an evil henchman on the chance of discovering more information that could lead us to Red John or does he already know you've turned down his offer by coming to me thus hoping your career is at an end?"

Her brow furrowed as she set her mug aside, and stared off into space. A yawn caught her off guard, and she rubbed her palm across her eyes in a sleepy gesture. Blinking owlishly, she looked at him and cocked her head.

"Screw it. It's too late to think. We'll address this in the morning after I've had my coffee."

Pushing the blanket off her lap, she stood and collected their cups. Hesitantly, Cho stood and reached toward his keys on the coffee table. He looked up to meet Lisbon's confused gaze. Shaking her head, she scrunched up her face and glared at him.

"Uh uh. You're staying right there. Let me put these in the sink, and I'll get you a spare pillow and blanket. There's no way I'm letting you wander about after the night you've had."

Without another sound, she disappeared into the kitchen leaving Cho slightly stunned. He came to the conclusion that he should have expected Lisbon's mother hen tendencies to arise over this situation. No doubt she was feeling guilty over her lack of foresight to predict this problem. He shook his head and sat back down. She was impossible, but he knew it was best not to argue. Besides, he really didn't feel up to driving with so many weighted thoughts. His stomach churned when he realized she still hadn't given him any clue to her thoughts on his personal problems. He knew he had broken several regulations, but he was tired of holding everything back. Tired of the lack of control he felt, even if it meant burdening her with the decision of what to do with him.

She stumbled back in carrying a pillow and two blankets which she dumped on the couch. She puttered around- double checking the locks on the front door, turning off the lights, until everything met with her satisfaction while he removed his shoes. She frowned when she looked at him, studying his day old suit.

"I think I still have some of my brother's clothes upstairs-"

He cut her off.

"I'm fine, boss. My go-bag's in the trunk with a change of clothes for tomorrow," he paused. "What about-"

"It was Lisbon's turn to cut him off.

"What's done is done, Kimball. We all make mistakes, and I'm in no position to judge anyone after my own behavior the past few months. Unless it continues to be a problem, consider this a warning."

He nodded slowly, and her expression softened.

"Good night, Kimball. We'll deal with this in the morning."

He watched as she made her way upstairs, the faint click of her bedroom door shutting behind her. He settled onto her surprisingly comfortable sofa, pulling the blanket around him. Reaching over, he flicked the light switch and the room plunged into darkness. Closing his eyes, he tried to quell his racing thoughts and find comfort in the thought that Lisbon had forgiven him in her own way. They'd fix everything in the morning. He had made the right decision coming to her. It was something he should have done long ago.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

The next morning dawned miserable and gloomy. A steady rain fell with the occasional clap of thunder and flash of lightning. Lisbon analyzed him with a strict expression the moment she came downstairs and noted his bloodshot eyes and rumpled appearance with a soft sigh. With a quiet order to commanded him to grab his bag and get ready, before she drove them both to work. Shaking her head, he could hear her quiet mutterings as she padded into the kitchen in search of her morning dose of caffeine. It almost made him smile.

Silently, he collected his things and tried to improve his appearance without much luck. He shrugged. No one would dare say anything anyways. In fact, their floor hadn't received many visitors since the fiasco with Jane. The thought of Jane made his eyes jump to Lisbon only to find her staring back at him curiously. He blinked, and looked away. He was unsure of her intense scrutiny now that she knew everything. The sound of a dish scraping across the table made him look up. She smiled as she pushed a bowl of oatmeal toward him.

"Blueberries?" she asked while fixing her own bowl.

"No thanks," he replied before sprinkling some cinnamon on top.

They ate in silence. Lisbon occasionally checked the clock on the wall, as they quickly ate. He collected their dishes while she grabbed her to-go mug and filled it with the last of the pot. Setting her things on the counter, she rustled through the kitchen drawer on her left and pulled out a rubber band. Triumphant, she arranged her hair in a ponytail before heading out the door. When he started to head towards his car, she made a clucking sound of disapproval and he stopped abruptly.

"I'm driving you today. We'll swing back here later for you to get your car," she said sternly.

She shot him a look that he knew well enough not to argue with. Resigned, he slid into the passenger seat of her SUV and leaned his head back against the seat rest.

"I figured we'd talk to the boss about Red John contacting you. You can make the decision to explain as much as you want. In all honesty, the threat against me and the CBI would be enough cause to overlook the issue with your CI. If you promise me you can control it, we don't need to bring up the pain killers."

He turned to look at her then, amazed at the calm authority she exuded while determining the next step. He knew his situation affected her. He was one of the few that knew more details about her past, and he had expected her to wash his hands of him. Instead, she was treating him like Jane- doing everything in her power to help untangle a sticky situation. He felt ashamed for his previous judgments for her behavior when Jane was involved. She would do the same for any of them. It was who she was.

"Thank you," he said softly.

She didn't respond. Her eyes remained fixed on the rearview mirror before darting to the road in front and back to the mirror. He frowned as she clenched the steering wheel. She flicked the windshield wipers on high speed, her mouth set in a thin line. He glanced into the side mirror before returning his eyes back to her.

"Boss?"

"We have a tail," she said sharply. "The black truck four cars back. They've been with us for the last few miles. They're being obvious though, I'm not sure…" she trailed off.

She took the next right, and slowed down. For a brief moment, the road behind them was empty. Then, the black truck turned. Cho cursed silently, and craned his neck looking for any forms of identification. Lisbon sped up when they hit a long stretch of open road. She shot him a brief look, and his hand hovered near his gun. He wasn't taking any chances after James. The car was gaining on them, and Lisbon deftly maneuvered around a sharp curve.

"Race suspects often?" he muttered. She grinned slightly.

"My youngest brother wanted to be a race car driver. I was young and stupid. It came in handy for San Francisco traffic though," she paused. "Call Van Pelt. I don't know how long they'll stay with us, but see if she can get someone near this guy. Maybe we'll get lucky enough to get a good reading on the plates."

"Sure thing," he answered and reached for his cell.

Right when they hit the top of the hill, there was a loud pop and the SUV jerked. They skidded to one side, as Lisbon fought to regain control of the car. He could hear the sound of the rim scrapping- they had run over something sharp enough to pop the tire. Cho dropped the phone, his hand reaching out to brace himself. Seconds passed from the time of the noise to when he looked back at his boss. She was deathly pale. He looked up into the mirror in time to see the black truck suddenly behind them, but he was unprepared for the impact.

The noise was deafening, and the car lurched forward before settling into a spin on the slick road. Neither had time to react as they careened off the road and down a steep embankment. His window shattered, sending shards of glass flying. He quickly flung his arm up to protect his eyes, not that it did much good. Within moments, the front end of the SUV connected with a large pine at the base of the hill, and everything went black.

The rain continued to pour.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was completely conscious through my own wreck, so a lot of those details come out in this chapter. I don't think it's too graphic, but just wanted to give fair warning! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting! It makes me super happy :D Don't forget to check out the AMAZING artwork by agent era that accompanies this story! See my profile for the link ;) **

**Thanks to: Tromana, twilightlover, lolly2222, and kaoh for reviewing the last chapter! You guys win!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lisbon awoke to a blinding, white pain. She gasped for air as the earlier events came flooding back with vivid reality. Red John's message. The horrific sound of metal hitting metal. The tree. A soft groan escaped while she tried to regain awareness. The rain had slacked off. The once constant thrum was now a light patter on the twisted metal of the vehicle. She wasn't sure how much time had passed. It was still overcast, and the thunderous clouds allowed little light to pass through. She moved her right arm up slowly and gently pushed debris and glass from her face. She coughed, raspy, and tried to clear her throat. Moving her hand towards her throbbing temple, she winced when her hand came in contact with her head. Pulling away, her fingers came away sticky with blood.

"Cho?" She hoarsely called out.

She blinked once more and turned her head towards the passenger seat. A lump caught in her throat at the sign of her friend's slumped body. Stretching her arm out, she ignored the sharp pain in her side, and felt for his pulse. She let out a small sigh of relief when the beat met her fingers. In the dim light, she tried to take a visual inventory of his condition. He was unconscious with an open head wound from where he had hit the window. There was a deep gash on his left arm that she could clearly see, most likely from the shards of broken glass that littered the front seat. The dashboard had crumpled around them both, so she'd have to wait to ascertain the condition of his lower body. She gave herself thirty seconds to think, before calling out to him once more.

"Cho?" she paused. "Kimball!"

She held her breath when he started to stir.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, Cho. Open your eyes," she pleaded under her breath as the other agent fought to regain consciousness.

Reaching down, she managed to wrestle her seat belt loose and winced again at the sharp pressure in her right side. She knew her ribs were either cracked or broken, and she prayed that nothing had been punctured. Her head throbbed, but she managed to wiggle free from her blazer and pressed it against her forehead to stem the bleeding. Her eyes darted around the interior of the vehicle, but there was no sign of her cell phone. She was sure their absence would be noted by now, and Van Pelt should be able to track them here shortly. She glanced over at Cho once more and knew he needed immediate medical attention. She fumbled with the door latch, but it remained useless. Pulling her jacket away from her head, she wrapped it around her fist and cleared the remaining glass from her window.

"Boss?" a weak voice questioned.

Her head whipped around and she met Cho's cloudy expression. Turning her jacket inside out, she pressed the clean fabric against the gash on his arm. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and let out a shaky sigh before meeting her eyes once more. Despite his own injured state, he seemed to be cataloging her injuries as well. She smiled, although she was sure it looked more like a grimace. His face twisted in a grimace of pain, and she wished she could do more to help him.

"You're awake," she sighed in relief. She spoke slowly, making sure he understood what she was saying. "Don't try to move; there's broken glass everywhere. You're head is bleeding, and you have a pretty deep cut on your arm. Does anything else hurt?"

"Hurts," he hissed and she blanched. "Left leg's stuck. S'going numb."

"Stay with me, Kimball. I think I can get out through the window and come around to help you, okay?"

"S'fine," he slurred.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Kimball Cho!" she ordered while wedging her jacket against his arm. "Keep talking to me!"

He mumbled an unintelligible reply, as she started to lift herself towards the window. The collapsed dash had left her just enough room to squeeze her legs out, although it would be difficult to maneuver. She gritted her teeth as bits of glass cut into her hand as she pulled up on the window. She continued to slowly extricate herself while Cho continued to mutter about work, his mother, and the current book he was reading. She continued to prompt him with questions even though they both knew neither was fully aware of what the other was saying. Her mind was racing when she paused, perched on the window ledge. Someone should be here soon. It wouldn't take too long for Van Pelt to find them. They hadn't made that much of a detour from her usual commute. She drew her left leg up to her chest, and slowly started to turn.

"Shit," she muttered quietly when her right foot hit the ground.

She closed her eyes as they started to water at the sudden sharp stab of pain. She gingerly reached down and prodded the swollen skin, relieved to find it was most likely sprained. A broken ankle was not something she could contend with at the moment. She took a moment to loosen the laces of her tennis shoe, in hopes of an easier removal once help arrived. Looking through the window to Cho, she was relieved to see he hadn't noticed her discomfort and was still babbling about some protagonist in a murder mystery. She fought a smile. She used the car as a crutch, careful to avoid any sharp edges and more glass as she worked her way around to Cho's side.

"I'm going to try and open the door," she said softly when she got there.

He nodded, and she reached through the broken window and placed one hand gingerly on his right shoulder to brace him. She tugged at the handle, and let out a soft sigh of relief when the catch finally released after some tugging. Pulling her hand back, she slowly opened the door, and winced when she saw how he was pinned. Masking her expression quickly, she gave him a careful once over and leaned against the car frame to take the weight off her ankle.

"It's bad, isn't it?" he said more coherently.

"Could be worse," she replied, neither lying nor addressing his concern. "We could have missed the tree, and gone straight into the pond further down."

His dry chuckle turned into a raspy cough.

"I'm going to reach down and touch your legs. Tell me if there's any pain."

She leaned forward, ignoring the burning in her side, and reached under the dash so she could run her hand gently along his leg. She kept her eyes on his face, watching for any sign of pain. He winced slightly when she got to his left shin. She pulled back, and he gave her a questioning look mixed with exhaustion.

"I don't think it's too bad," she answered honestly. "I think you're mainly just pinned by the dash which is probably cutting off circulation. I don't think there are any broken bones. We'll just have to wait for the firefighters to come, so they can cut through this metal."

Cho let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and closed his eyes. Lisbon felt a wave of panic wash over her.

"Keep talking to me, Cho. Just because I couldn't find any broken bones, doesn't mean you can sleep. Tell me more about-"

Her question was cut off by the sound of squealing tires and the echo of a car door slamming. Her eyes immediately darted to the road.

"Boss?" she heard Van Pelt's voice waver. No doubt the younger agent could see where they had gone through the guard rail, and over the embankment. There must be remnants of the accident on the road as well.

"Down here," she called as loudly as she could manage. "Call an ambulance and 911- we're going to need some help!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't want to leave you with a cliffie for too long! I'm trying to be nice! I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this one- it was fun to write something more Cho centric for a change! Thanks to Agent_Era for the beautiful art and for pushing me out of my comfort zone on this one! Don't forget to get the link on my profile to see an illustrated scene for each chapter!**

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewer, Kaoh, and TwilightLover for reviewing my last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

For Kimball Cho, the next few hours passed in a drugged haze. They couldn't inject anything into the emergency IV until he had been removed from the car, so he continued to drift listening to voices and catching flashes of people carefully move around him. Several of the emergency personnel had already helped Lisbon up the embankment. He heard her arguing as she refused to get on a stretcher at least until she was at the top of the hill. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was tired and would eventually give in to their demands. He hadn't missed her own winces and weight shifts despite his own pain, and he was relieved that they were tending to her, ignoring her protests.

It had been almost 30 minutes, but they kept telling him they were almost done. They couldn't rush because they were worried about any sudden movements or shifts in weight distribution could cause the SUV to slide further down the hill. Thankfully, it wasn't that steep, but he wasn't going to complain or rush them along. Every now and then, one of the paramedics would lean over to monitor his heart rate and pepper him with more questions including his name and the date. It was annoying. He was hurt, not mentally incapacitated, but he knew he probably had at least a concussion. It was standard procedure for a head wound. But he wished they would just get him to the hospital and leave him in peace.

He shifted and grunted as a wave of pain washed over him. He felt the pressure release as the dashboard was lifted up. He was unable to bite back the groan that escaped, as the pain in his leg grew more pronounced. Everything happened quickly after that. They transferred him to the stretcher, and soon he could feel the rush of thick fluid enter his arm from the IV. A few seconds later, he no longer cared about the pain. He just wanted to sleep. He kept his eyes open as they crested over the hill, and he stared at the twisted metal that had once been a guard rail. He could see Van Pelt's ghost white face as she and Rigsby handled the scene. He was sure Lisbon had filled them in on just about everything.

Once in the ambulance, he relaxed and tried not to grimace as they hit a few bumps in the road. He felt fuzzy; like he was reaching for the words or an idea, but couldn't quite grasp them. He gave up with a sigh, and tried to focus on the conversation around him. They reached the hospital in record time despite the wet roads. The rain had almost come to a complete stop, but he could still feel the light brushes of water drop on his face as they wheeled him in to the emergency room. He could vaguely hear his stats being read out, while more people came in to shine a light in his eyes and check his vitals. He tried not to appear too glazed over as a foggy voice announced they were going to put him under. A cool rush of liquid filled his veins and then he gave in to the blessed blackness.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Teresa Lisbon bit her lower lip as the physician's assistant continued to tightly wrap her ribs. Luckily, nothing had been punctured, but two of her ribs had been cracked and would be sore for a long time. She groaned when her x-rays came back indicating she did indeed have a small hairline fracture in her right ankle. The doctor glared at her for climbing out of the vehicle, and aggravating her injuries, but announced that it would heal easily. Just six weeks in a walking cast. Her hands had been disinfected and bandaged, but the cuts were shallow. They didn't even hurt now. The gash on her forehead needed eight stitches, and would possibly scar. Not that she cared about that.

The PA finished and the doctor handed her several prescription notes, before telling her to make an appointment in two weeks to have the stitches removed. She murmured her agreement, and grimaced when she was handed a pair of crutches. The doctor mumbled something about the difficulty of law enforcement as she hobbled out as quickly as she could. Once outside the room, she paused to take a deep breath. She wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in bed, but she wasn't going to leave until she'd received news about Cho. Even though she knew it was an accident, she felt guilty for the injuries her second had sustained. Schooling her features, she limped out towards the waiting room, and sunk into an empty chair. It wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for a few minutes.

"We should take her home," a female voice whispered. "She can't be comfortable like that."

"I'm not moving the boss without her permission. We should wait till she wakes up," a deeper voice responded.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she was met with the concerned stares of Van Pelt and Rigsby. She blinked slowly, and groaned at the pounding in her head. Risgby wordlessly handed her a chilled bottle of water that she accepted gratefully. She stretched to the left to try and relieve the pressure in her side, and grimaced at the pull on her ribs. Van Pelt was immediately at her side.

"Boss, you really should let me take you home," the younger woman pleaded.

"Not until we receive word on Cho. Besides, I need to get back to the office so I can-"

"There's no way you're going back to the office!" Van Pelt exclaimed before clapping her hand over her mouth.

Lisbon felt her lips twitch in a small smile at the redhead's horror over snapping at her boss.

"You're probably right, Van Pelt," she agreed. "But it's urgent for me to update the Director. There's more to this whole situation than they realize."

"I got a call a few minutes ago," Rigsby interrupted. "He's on his way here to talk to you, so you don't have to come in."

"Okay, then," Lisbon said firmly. "I'll go home after I talk to him, and after I get an update on Cho."

Rigsby and Van Pelt exchanged a look after expecting more of an argument from their boss. Settling down beside her, Rigsby first brought over a chair and motioned for her to prop her leg up. She rolled her eyes, but acquiesced to his request. Ignoring the concerned glances of her younger teammates, she closed her eyes again and settled in to wait. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to wait long.


	7. Chapter 7

**And here's the last chapter! WOOHOO- you get two chaps from me tonight! I hope you enjoy it! :) I had a great time writing it! Be on the lookout for my second Reverse Big Bang fic to be posted in about 2 weeks! After that one's completed, I'll finally get back to Evergreen ;) **

**Thanks again to Agent_ERA- I couldn't have done this one without her! Go look at her illustrations!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Teresa Lisbon bit her tongue in an effort not to snap at Van Pelt. The younger woman had driven her home earlier, and now continued to fuss bringing herbal tea, soup, and a stack of old, unread magazines that had been collecting dust on the counter. Now, she was arranging pillows under Lisbon's leg to keep her ankle elevated. Lisbon knew the other agent had a hard time after being confronted with the scene of twisted metal especially after hearing that red John was somehow involved. Van Pelt seemed to take it as a personal mission to guard her boss especially after the mess with O'Laughlin. The redhead had good intentions, but after only a few hours it was already driving Lisbon up the wall.

It didn't help that everyone was on edge at the revelation that Red John was responsible. With Cho incapacitated, Lisbon privately explained about Cho's visit from James and the threat on their lives. Without going into too much detail, she merely suggested that the serial killer thought he could convince Cho to be his new mole after the other agent's gang related upbringing. Her boss accepted the reason easily, more concerned about the fact that he was close enough to have them run off the road. They could have easily been killed if the car had crossed the embankment further down the road. He was also more worried about the fact that it was Lisbon's car that had been tampered with. No evidence was found on Cho's, suggesting she was the primary target.

James had disappeared, leaving no trace of who he was or where he had gone. They could only operate under the suspicions that he was indeed one of Red John's disciples. The thought was unnerving to everyone in the CBI. The man obviously knew a lot about him, and many had interacted with him on a daily basis. It felt like a failure to have one of the killer's operatives so close for so long without being discovered. It sent everyone into a frenzy. Lisbon was relatively pleased to be avoiding the brouhaha that had erupted.

As with everything else about Red John, there was nothing more they could do. A dark look passed over her face. The whole thing didn't surprise her. She had always known Red John would try and destroy them all. None of them would remain unscathed. The past year had been Van Pelt's trial, so it was only logical Red John would start to pick at Rigsby or Cho. She had a feeling she would be last on the list, and she only hoped they could all get through it without breaking…or worse. It was a dangerous game, but one she would continue to play- with or without Jane.

It was her duty.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Kimball Cho was restless. He didn't have the patience to read the book Rigsby had brought him, but he couldn't sleep either. Lisbon had called him earlier and filled him in on the whole situation and how she had rationalized it to their new boss. He was thankful nothing about Summer or his painkiller addiction had come to light, but yet he couldn't help feel that he got off too easy. Lisbon had once again taken care of him, and made sure everything had been cleaned up neatly. He was glad Van Pelt was staying with her for the night. He wouldn't pass Red John to try something else, although he expected everything would be quiet for a little while longer. He cleared his throat. Rigsby looked up from the basketball game on television that had captured his attention with a chagrined expression.

"I'm going to go get something from the coffee shop across the street," Rigsby announced. "Do you want anything?"

"Something sweet," he specified after a moment's deliberation.

Rigsby nodded and headed out the door, leaving Cho to his thoughts. The shrill sound of the bedside phone ringing startled him. Gingerly reaching over, he answered figuring it was the nurse.

"Hello?" Cho said gruffly.

There was a beat of silence.

"I'm glad you're okay," a voice came through the crackling receiver. "How is she?"

"Why don't you come and see?" Cho responded with a flash of anger.

"I can't."

"She misses you, you know," Cho continued, hoping the other man would at least feel slightly guilty for everything he had done. "It's been hard on her. She's running herself into the ground."

"I'm sorry."

Cho sighed. At least Patrick Jane sounded subdued.

"Keep an eye on her, Cho. Please."

"I always have."

"Don't tell her I called."

"I won't make any promises."

The phone went dead, and Cho could only shake his head. He had just replaced the phone in the holder, when Rigsby reentered the room with his mouth full. The other agent handed Cho a Sprite and a candy bar with a thoughtful look.

"Were you talking to someone?" he asked.

"Just the nurse," Cho responded evenly, as Rigsby's attention returned to the game.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

James smiled as he rocked back and forth from one foot to the other. His attention was focused on the computer screen where he had weaved together all sorts of job prospects he could dive into with a new identity. He was sad to leave the coffee cart after four years. Despite the menial labor, it amused him to see everyone scurry around while he orchestrated everything under the guise of a simpleton. It was thrilling to be so close, and yet not a single one of the agents had even suspected the man they all hunted stood across the street from their headquarters for years. He giggled.

It was time to go back behind the scenes where no one knew he was involved. Consulting here and there, arranging funds for a robbery, a murder for hire. All while no one suspected the reach he actually had. He'd stay low for awhile, planning his next big move while leaving Patrick Jane and his pawns on edge for a few months longer. His eyes darted over to the surveillance photos he had taken from the police database. Despite the severity of their injuries, both Agents Cho and Lisbon still remained in the game.

He ran his index finger along the woman's form. She was almost as fun as Patrick Jane himself. Intelligent and selfless, he would enjoy devising a plot that would break her. His gaze shifted to the Asian man. But now, it was Kimball Cho's turn. His trial was not over yet.

The man the media called Red John clapped with childish excitement and got to work.

_**The End**_


End file.
